villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)
Scar, born as Taka, is the main antagonist of Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film, The Lion King, and subsequently reprised that role in the second season of The Lion Guard. He is Mufasa's jealous younger brother and Simba's uncle. Scar's desire to rule Pride Rock drives him to enact a plot to kill both his brother and nephew to leave himself the sole royal in line for the throne. In the original film, he was voiced by the Academy Award winning actor, Jeremy Irons, who also played Randall Bragg and Simon Gruber. In the 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, he was voiced by the legendary voice actor, Jim Cummings, who was his singing voice in the film and also played Jacques from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island released that same year. In The Lion Guard, he was voiced by David Oyelowo. In the musical adaptation, he was portrayed by John Vickery. In the 2019 live action remake, he will be voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor, Chiwetel Ejiofor, who also played Victor Sweet in Four Brothers, and Baron Mordo in Doctor Strange. Appearance Scar is a slender lion but stands eye to eye with Mufasa and Simba, making him tall - otherwise bulky - like they are. He has sharp features and is a gangly lion, thanks to poor genes, with orangish-brown fur and striking green eyes. He has a silky black mane, elbow tufts, and his claws are ever present on his paws. He also has a pink scar over his left eye, earning his name. Despite his poor genetics, Scar has brute strength as he is willing to stand his ground against Simba during their final fight. Personality Scar is a cunning, sarcastic, manipulative, and somewhat narcissistic lion with a cultured and chivalrous demeanor and a wry and cynical wit. However, even with his evil and deceiving ways, he was still very cowardly and preferred to run rather than fight, though if cornered Scar has shown the ability to hold his own as seen in his fight with Simba. Scar is filled with hate and disgust for his brother and nephew and most likely everybody against him. He does not care much about the hyenas and seems to view them more as tools and weapons to use for his own benefit, which ultimately resulted in his death when he tried to blame his plans on them. Scar is also very antipathetic and intolerant of failure, berating the hyenas for their failure to kill Simba, and angrily throwing them out after they made the mistake of mentioning his brother, Mufasa, of whom Scar was extremely possessive and jealous. Nevertheless, Scar was also very charismatic and persuasive, able to rally the hyenas to his cause and inspire fanatical loyalty from Zira and her pride of lionesses. He is also highly intelligent and knowledgeable, able to manipulate conversations and situations to his advantage with relative ease. Scar also proved to be extremely sadistic and unmerciful, convincing his own nephew, Simba, that he was responsible for the death of his father, Mufasa, and later going on to taunt him that in fact, he himself was responsible for Mufasa's demise, which also led to his own demise. Biography ''The Lion King'' In his debut, Scar is first seen after the presentation of his nephew Simba, where he was confronted by Zazu and later Mufasa. After a brief argument between the two brothers, Scar leaves. He later tricks Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard, so that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will eat him, thus putting his plan into action; but before they can close in and kill them, Simba and his friend Nala are saved by Mufasa, who scares off the hyenas. It's then shown that Scar watched the whole thing on top, and he is extremely angry that his plan had failed. He then sings his song "Be Prepared", revealing his intention to murder Mufasa and Simba and claim the throne to himself. Scar then sets another trap for Simba by having him stay inside a canyon while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chase wildebeests into the canyon, causing a stampede; but once again, Simba's saved by Mufasa. This time, however, Mufasa is injured and he winds up hanging onto the edge of a cliff. He looks up to see Scar and desperately begs for his help. Scar, seizing the opportunity presented by his brother's helplessness, grabs Mufasa's paws and sinks his claws into them. Scar then whispers, "Long live the King" to his horrified brother before hurling him off the cliff to his death. As Simba didn't see his uncle's action of throwing Mufasa, Scar manages to manipulate a devastated Simba into thinking Mufasa's death was his fault, and he tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of sight, Scar orders Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill him; but unknown to Scar, Simba escapes. Believing Simba to be dead, Scar takes over the throne to the Pride Lands and he lets the hyenas take over. Though it would have seem that Scar has finally achieved his goal in becoming King of the Pride Lands and letting the hyenas hunt down whatever food they can, the Pride Lands start to grow barren due to over-hunting over the years, causing many herds of animals to wander off. A drought also has stricken the lands, and the animals (including the lions and hyenas) are complaining over the lack of food or water left for them to feed on. However, Scar completely ignores their pleas, as he still wishes to maintain his power of the lands. He also forbids anyone to say Mufasa's name in his presence. Scar later confronts his sister-in-law Sarabi over the lack of food. Sarabi suggests that the entire pride must leave the Pride Lands to survive since there is nothing left, but Scar stubbornly refuses to leave his kingdom. After Sarabi unfavorably compares Scar to his late brother, Scar loses his temper and brutally strikes Sarabi. Just then, another lion appears and comes to Sarabi's defence. Scar initially mistakes the lion for Mufasa before discovering that he is in fact an older Simba (who had been convinced by Nala, Rafiki and Mufasa's spirit to return to The Pride Lands). Simba confronts Scar and attempts to force him to resign the throne, but Scar manages to convince Simba into confessing about Mufasa's death. Scar backs Simba off the edge of Pride Rock at the same time a rogue lightning bolt strikes the ground below and lights the surrounding area on fire. As Simba clings on to the rock, Scar grabs his paws and sinks his claws into them (like he did to Mufasa) and tells Simba that he was the one who did really killed Mufasa. Before Scar can throw Simba off Pride Rock into the flames, the younger lion manages to jump up and pin Scar down and forces him to confess to Mufasa's murder to the pride by choking him. The hyenas come to the king's aid and attack Simba and a fierce battle ensues between the pride, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and the hyena clan. Scar uses the ensuing discord to attempt to escape, but Simba manages to corner him at the top of Pride Rock and prepares to avenge his father. Scar pleads for his life, blaming his evil plot on the hyenas (not knowing that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are overhearing, causing them to angrily back away). However, not wanting to stoop to Scar's level, Simba refuses to kill Scar and instead banishes him from the Pride Lands and tells him to run away and never return (the same words that Scar said to Simba after Mufasa's death). Recoiling on this, Scar manages to ambush Simba by throwing burning embers into his face before attempting to kill him. The two engage in a vicious fight, which ends with Simba managing to kick his uncle off of Pride Rock to the ground below. Scar survives the fall and, as he struggles to his feet, the hyenas arrive. Scar greets his "friends" in a pleasant matter, but, to his horror, the hyenas reveal that they overheard Scar blaming his crimes on them. In their hunger and vengeance, the hyenas begin to surround their treacherous fallen with wide grins. Scar desperately begs for his life, to no avail; the hyenas close in, leap upon Scar and rip him apart as flames rise around them. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' In the 1998 sequel, it is revealed that Scar has a pride of lionessess known as the Outsiders (led by his most loyal follower Zira, the main antagonist of the sequel) who were banished to the Outlands for their loyal towards Scar. Also, Zira believes that Simba is responsible for Scar's death (unaware that the hyenas, not Simba, are the ones responsible for Scar's death) and plots to engineer Simba's downfall so that she can have her son Kovu take over as the new King. It was also revealed by Nuka that Scar had took Kovu into his inner circle and chose the young cub to be his successor before he died. However when becoming a young adult, Kovu has a change of heart after falling in love with Simba's daughter Kiara, and soon learned about the truth about Scar's death from Simba. In the final battle between the Pridelanders and Outsiders, Kiara convinced the Outsiders to give up their grudge against the Pridelanders, except for Zira, who ends up falling to her death on the same gorge after her failed attempt to kill Simba. Despite Zira's death, both her and Scar's plan to have Kovu as their successor is most likely to succeed, but not in the way as they expected as Kovu wants to carry on Mufasa's legacy, inspiring a touched Simba to accept Kovu as his new son-in-law and future successor. Other than that, Scar also made two cameo appearances in the sequel: the first is when Simba has a nightmare about Scar's betrayal and murder of Mufasa, and the second is when Kovu looks into a water hole at one point his reflection changes to that of an angry Scar following his exile. ''The Lion King 1 1/2'' In the 2004 midquel, Scar made a few cameo appearances, as the story shows the view points of Timon and Pumbaa while Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed take on the role as the main antagonists. Scar's first appearance is when he cornered Simba at the cliff of Pride Rock before the battle began. He is later seen being chased by Simba across the peak of Pride Rock, and he is last seen tumbling over the edge of the cliff after being defeated by Simba before his death by the jaws of the hyenas. Upon seeing Scar fall, Pumbaa says "I think Scar is down and out!". In The Lion King: Six New Adventures According to the novel series, The Lion King: Six New Adventures, Scar's real name is Taka, which is Swahili for "dirt", "trash", or "want". In A Tale of Two Brothers, one of the books in the set, young adult Taka is angry that Mufasa is chosen to be the heir to the throne. He gets even angrier when his father, King Ahadi, breaks his promise to go hunting with him, choosing to solve the drought problems in the Pride Lands instead. Taka wanders off to talk to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed the hyenas, who tell him that if Mufasa were to be made to look like a failure to their father, Ahadi, and the rest of their pride, then he, Taka, will look good in comparison and take the throne. Taka then tricks his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo named Boma is refusing to share the water. The Pridelands are in a terrible drought and any water there is precious. Mufasa begins reasoning with Boma, when Taka roars and says that Boma must move by order of the Lion King, or Mufasa will face Boma in combat. Boma charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes to safety with Rafiki, but Boma says that his herd will get Taka. Mufasa runs back to find Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. The largest of the buffaloes slashes Taka with his horns, knocking him unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes ready themselves to attack again. Before they can do so, however, Ahadi appears with a large herd of animals. The herd surrounds the buffaloes and ends the fight. Later on, Rafiki examines Taka and finds a deep cut on his left eye, which will never fully heal. Taka then requests that he be called "Scar" from now on, as a reminder of how he foolishly allowed his anger to rule him. ''The Lion Guard'' In The Lion Guard (which takes place in the middle of the second film), it is revealed that when Scar was younger, he led the Lion Guard that protected the Pride Lands and defended the Circle of Life. His place was a tradition to all second born children of The Lion King/Queen, and was given a power called the Roar of the Elders which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him. However, the power got to Scar's head and he believed that with this power, he should be king instead of Mufasa. But when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him overthrow Mufasa, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to kill them. Due to using the Roar of the Elders for evil, Scar lost his power completely and became shriveled and horrible, becoming the power-hungry tyrant he is remembered as of currently. Though Scar is long dead, his legacy had a big effect on his great-nephew, Simba's son, Kion. After gaining the power of The Roar and learning of Scar's past, Kion became more cautious about using the Roar for good instead of evil. In the first season episode Lions of the Outlands, Scar's relationship with Zira is mentioned, where it is told that the two had a close relationship and Scar had told Zira about the Roar of the Elders and how he lost it. Scar eventually returns as a spirit and serves as the main antagonist in the second season of the series after Kion unintentionally helps Janja and Ushari to summon him by using the Roar of the Elders in anger. In the special episode "The Rise of Scar", finally growing tired of being hurt anytime he is near the Lion Guard and after discovering Kion's secret of speaking to his grandfather Mufasa's spirit, the snake Ushari starts wondering how he can use that information for his own benefit. He eventually runs into Janja and his clan and, in order to save himself from being eaten, Ushari starts trying to bargain with Janja, telling him of Kion's secret. The pair wonder if they can bring Scar back to life, and do some research. Eventually, they learn that to summon Scar, they need fire, a Bakora Staff and Kion to use the Roar of the Elders. Knowing that Kion's roar is most powerful when his loved ones are threatened, Janja's clan kidnap Kiara and steal the Bakora Staff of Rafiki's apprentice Makini and return to their volcano lair. After the Lion Guard rescue Kiara, Janja warns Kion that he and his clan will keep coming back again to harm his family, causing Kion to unleash the Roar of the Elders in anger in the lair, causing the volcano to erupt. After the Guard leave, Ushari starts to use the Bakora Staff to try and summon Scar, but nothing happens. Furious, Janja grabs the staff and kicks it into the volcano and suddenly a fiery image of a lion appears and confirms himself to be Scar. In the episode "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", now that he's revived, Scar begins to plot to get his revenge on Simba and reclaim control over the Pride Lands, first forming an alliance with Ushari and Janja and his clan. Upon learning from Ushari's Skinks spies that the Lion Guard has accidentelly awakened Makuu and his float from their hibernation during the dry season, Scar sees this as an opportunity to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands, and orders the Skinks to keep watch on the situation, and inform him of any changes. When informed that a rebellious member of Makuu's float, Kiburi, has challenged the latter to a Mashindano, Scar decides this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of Simba, knowing that many Pride Landers, as well as the royal family, will be in attendance. He orders Ushari to trick Kiburi into believing that if he killed Simba, he will rule the Pride Lands. However, while Ushari succeeds in tricking Kiburi, the plan ultimately fails, due to the Guard's interference. This also causes Kiburi and his three crocodile followers to be banished from both the crocodile float and the Pride Lands forever. On their way in the Outlands, Kiburi and his followers run into Ushari, who takes them to the volcano, where Scar introduces himself to them. Scar explains his revenge plan to Janja, Ushari, Cheezi, Chungu, Kiburi and his followers, explaining his scheme to unify all of the animals in the Outlands. With an army of henchmen at his side once more, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands to reclaim the kingdom as his own domain, and break the Circle of Life for good. In the episode "Swept Away", Upon learning from one of Ushari's Skinks spies that Beshte has ended up in the Outlands alone, Scar sees this as a good opportunity to eliminate the strongest of the Lion Guard, and thus weaken it. When questioned by Cheezi and Chungu about how they're going to do that, Scar irritably reminds them that it is the dry season and too much sun makes hippos weak. As Beshte already seems to trust Ushari's Skinks, Scar decides to take advantage of this and then explains his plan: the Skinks will lead Besthe to the Rocky Plateau where Janja, Cheezi and Chungu will seal him in and then crush him to death by pushing rocks on him. The plan nearly succeeds, but is ultimately thwarted when the rest of the Guard arrives just in time and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send the hyenas flying away. After landing near the volcano, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu decide not to return to Scar immediately, knowing that he will be so furious at them for their failure. Unfortunately for them, as they begin to walk away, Ushari arrives and coldly says that Scar wants to speak to them now and he is not happy. A small eruption can be seen at the top of the volcano, apparently confirming this. In the episode "Rescue in the Outlands", upon hearing from Janja, Cheezi and Chungu about a fearless and strong hyena named Jasiri living in the Outlands, Scar, at first, sees her as a possible valuable ally, but quickly changes his mind about her when Janja reveals that Jasiri is friend and ally with the Lion Guard and also respects the Circle of Life, unlike the other Outlanders. Not wanting to have allies of the Lion Guard in his way too, Scar then orders Janja to get rid of her immediately and to do this with his entire clan as he perfectly understands that she is too strong for only Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. As they leaves, Scar coldly warns Janja not to fail him again. Janja and his clan nearly succeed in getting rid of Jasiri and two pups named Tunu and Wema at the same time, but ultimately fails, as Madoa (Jasiri's sister) escapes to warn the Guard, who save Jasiri and the children and drove Janja's clan away. ''The Lion King Musical'' Within the musical of the same name, Scar's actions are relatively the same as compared to the original film, with a few exceptions: one of them being that he had any of his followers who had questioned his leadership put to death for doing so. The other being that he at one point tries to rape Nala in order to make offsprings to carry on his legacy (an act of his that was cut from the original film). He also becomes more and more paranoid as he feels he's being haunted by his deceased older brother. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' In Adventure Land, Scar makes a deal with Hades, where as if Scar could obtain the crystal of the magic kingdom, he would be granted immortality and rule over the Pride Lands forever. He forces the hyenas to work for him again, deceptively convincing them that he is invincible. he tries to get them to start an elephant stampede to crush anyone who gets in his way, but they fail. When the Park guests injure Scar in front of the hyenas, Shenzi is the first to see through his lies, rallies up the pack, and leaves. After a conversation with Hades, Scar twice battles the park guests, the first time beating them, the next time, it's vice versa. Hades gives Scar one last chance and turns him into a devilish and destructive storm, and battles the park guests again. Scar is ultimately destroyed and the park guests win. Later, at the end, he is sucked into a snow globe with Hades and all of the other he recruited. Videogame appearances Scar appears as both the main antagonist and final boss of the 1994 videogame adaption The Lion King on Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. ''Kingdom Hearts'' His ghost was a boss in Kingdom Hearts II. He looks like the living Scar, but he is darker in color and he has a dark aura around him. Now a ghost filled with hatred, he would haunt Simba, who was now king. This caused Simba to become extremely afraid. This made him the laughing stock of the hyenas, mainly Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Simba seeked help, and went to the hyenas, asking if they knew of Scar's Ghost. They knew nothing, and said Scar's Ghost only hangs out around fraidy cats. Immediately, Scar's Ghost appeared. He taunted Simba, asking what it was like to be king. Simba retreated, causing the hyenas to laugh maniacally. Simba went to his paradise, where he met Timon and Pumbaa, but even there he was not safe from the ghost, and was still tormented. He was having doubts and Sora tried to snap him out of it but it didn't work. Then Donald used his powers to create a fake ghost, and it taunted Simba until he overcame his fear and pounced on it. Now facing his fears, he went back to the Pridelands. Scar's Ghost was already there, and it was now haunting Simba's wife Nala and Pumbaa. When Simba returned, the ghost confronted him, but Simba told it to get out, scaring it away. Soon after, all of the ghosts came and formed a giant Heartless beast called the Groundshaker. The beast attacked, and a large battle ensued. The Groundshaker took several hits, and it collapsed and disappeared. Simba claimed his place as king. Quotes Trivia *Scar is notable for being voiced by Jeremy Irons and animated by Andreas Deja (who also animated Jafar, Alameda Slim, Dr. Frankenollie, and Gaston). **In Disney's Hercules, the Nemean Lion Hades sends to fight Hercules looks noticeably similar to Scar, additionally, after Hercules kills the beast and turns it into a skin, it looks exactly like Scar. Considering that Andreas Deja was the lead animator of the film, this cameo was likely a reference to his previous work. *Scar is similar to Blitzen as both hate the protagonist (Simba and Robbie) and the protagonist's father (Mufasa and Rudolph). Both at first act friendly towards the protagonist before showing their true colours later. Both also forbid others to say the name of the protagonist's father. *Scar's character is loosely based on Claudius from the Shakespearean play Hamlet; both are the uncle of the main character, and both kill their brother, the main character's father, in order to rule over a land originally ruled over by said brother. This is part in due to the various parallels The Lion King ''shares with ''Hamlet. However, unlike Claudius, who seems to hold some regret over killing his brother, Scar holds no guilt over killing Mufasa. Also, unlike Hamlet (who kills Claudius to avenge his father's death), Simba refuses to kill Scar (as he doesn't want to be like him). *Scar is also similar to real-life dictator Adolf Hitler; the scene where Scar is over looking his hyena army mimics the scene where Hitler over looks his army and streches out his hand over them. *Interestingly enough though Scar is not present most of the time in the sequel and prequel films he still has an important part to play in their stories. *It is said that there is no blood relation between Scar and Kovu, who appeared in "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride", so there is no blood relation between Kovu and Kiara. However Nuka mentions that Scar took Kovu in before he died. *In an early script for The Lion King, Scar was a rogue lion who was never related to Mufasa and Simba. However, this was changed after the writers decided later in production that the threat should cone from within. *In the early drafts of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Scar "was" meant to be Kovu's father. However, this was changed as this would have made Kovu and Kiara's relationship incensious as they would have been second cousins. *Before Jeremy Irons was cast, actors such as Tim Curry and Malcolm McDowell were considered for the role. Navigation pl:Skaza (Disney) Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Usurper Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Envious Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Starvers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:The Heavy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Noncorporeal Category:Damned Souls Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Elderly Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Self-Aware Category:Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Extravagant Category:Undead Category:Cheater Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains